User blog:Superbionic 2009/Hate and Love Island
Hate and love Island Gradutions *9:44 Chase McFly (Chase arrives at the ceremony, crying). *9:45 Chase McFly Chase: Bree, why did Reese have to break up with me? *9:46 Superbionic 2009 Bree: You going to difference colleges *9:47 Chase McFly Chase: Oh yeah-sniff-let's take our seats. *9:52 Chase McFly (It's fine) Bree: I am so worried about 12 grade, Chase. *9:53 Superbionic 2009 Chase: you be fine you have Oliver, Kaz and Skylar *9:53 Chase McFly Bree: I hope I love it, I'll tell Leo about 11th grade. *9:53 Superbionic 2009 Just stick together *9:53 Chase McFly Want to know how Kaz and I are doing? *9:54 Superbionic 2009 Yeah *9:54 Chase McFly Still going strong, we have a double-date with Skylar and Oliver on Saturday Do you still take tons of tests in 12th grade *9:55 Superbionic 2009 Yeah and the teacher get you ready for the real world *9:56 Chase McFly Oh look, there's Kaz and Reese, does that make you nervous? (they take their seats) . *10:00 Chase McFly Oh Chase: Yes, that makes me very nervous. (meanwhile, outside the school) Skylar: Now we are becoming sisters Olive and you are going away *10:01 Superbionic 2009 Olive: I Know but I will be back at thanksgiving I promise *10:02 Chase McFly Skylar: Look, there's the school buiding.I am excited for Oliver's and my double date with Bree and Kaz. Also, are you exited that Mom is pregnant? *10:03 Superbionic 2009 Olive:yeh Yeah *10:03 Chase McFly (they go outside and sit down) Olive: Uh, Skylar, do you know why Oliver is onstage? Inside *10:18 Chase McFly Chase: Bree, why is Oliver onstage? *10:20 Superbionic 2009 Bree: I don"t know I am going ask Hey Oliver what you doing *10:21 Chase McFly (Skylar and Kaz clap) Skylar: Yay Oliver! *10:21 Superbionic 2009 Oliver? Kazzy what is going on *10:22 Chase McFly Kaz: Oliver has a new job opportunity, and he's selecting volunteers *10:23 Superbionic 2009 That great Olie bear *10:23 Chase McFly Oliver: Students of Logan Webster High It is my great pleasure to announce That I have been proclaimed a ship captain My father gave me lessons, and today I got my official license Thus, I will do this instead of college. I'm picking a lucky 5 people from my grade to ride alongside me and my buddy Kaz Duncan Who iwll serve as my First mate *10:25 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: always buddy *10:25 Chase McFly And now for the 5 names! Skylar Valentine! Bree Davenport! And..some 12th graders? My brother Fletcher Quimby! His girl Olive Doyle! And Chase Davenport! I'm sorry to say that this means the kids from my grade who are volunteers will miss 12th grade It's a year-long voyage, yes, all of you come up here. *10:28 Superbionic 2009 Bree: I was looking forward but this is fun *10:28 Chase McFly And you'll enroll in college a year late, 12-graders And that's all I have to say before the ceremony starts! *10:29 Superbionic 2009 Chase: is there a teacher with us *10:29 Chase McFly Oliver: It's a pure kid voyage. (Later that day...) *10:29 Superbionic 2009 Chase: ok *10:29 Chase McFly (Oliver reveals his volunterrs his boat) Oliver: This is the S.S. Skylar *10:30 Superbionic 2009 Skylar; awww Baby *10:31 Chase McFly Olive: Speaking of babies, what do you think Mom ouht to name hers? *10:31 Superbionic 2009 Dad, want some with Bridge in it *10:31 Chase McFly Oliver: It was hard not to name it for you, Skylar. *10:32 Superbionic 2009 My mother wouldn't aloud it *10:33 Chase McFly (Oliver kisses Skylar on the cheek) *10:33 Superbionic 2009 Hi *10:33 Chase McFly Kaz: Can I drive the boat? *10:34 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: My little brother will let me drive it how did mom and dad let you have a boat? *10:34 Chase McFly Oliver: dad likes me more and Mom hardly pays me attention. No Kaz, it's my boat. As first mate, you simply manage thinsg while I'm driving. Fletcher, you are a nerdy artist, I'm cool. *10:36 Superbionic 2009 Ok that hurt Little Brother I know I was not nice to you but I change *10:36 Chase McFly Olive: Boys, no fighting. *10:37 Superbionic 2009 can we share it mom and dad alway want me share with you sorry Olive *10:37 Chase McFly Olive: It's good to be sorry Oliver: fine. (Kaz cuts the rope and the ship sets off) Oliver: Kaz, what did you do? Being part-owner is fun Chase: Kaz just cut us off from the docks! We're drifting out to sea! (The boat sails aimlessly) *10:39 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Kaz who driving this ship *10:39 Chase McFly Kaz: Nobody... *10:40 Superbionic 2009 Kaz!! Olie you want to drive or me *10:40 Chase McFly Oliver: Skylar, maybe we can call it the SS Skoliver. I iwll drive As longa s Kaz doesn't drive He can swab the deck *10:41 Superbionic 2009 argee Kaz: harsh *10:41 Chase McFly (Kaz swabs the deck) Bree: Guys, please stop bickering. The sky is clouding up. *10:42 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: look like a storm *10:42 Chase McFly Oliver: Kaz, gimme that steering wheel! *10:42 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Ok *10:43 Chase McFly Bree: Oliver, ddi you check teh water today? *10:43 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: No i didn't *10:45 Chase McFly Bree: Fine then, Chase can you bore us to sleep? *10:45 Superbionic 2009 Chase: happy to do so *10:51 Superbionic 2009 Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun and last of the terrestrial planets and is around 227,940,000 km from the Sun. The planet is named after Mars, the Roman god of war. It was known to the ancient Greeks as Ares, their god of war. This is thought to be because of the blood-red color of the planet which was also used by other ancient cultures. Chinese astronomers call Mars the “fire star” while ancient Egyptian priests called it “Her Desher” meaning “the red one”. *10:51 Chase McFly (Everyone falls sleep except Olive and Fletcher) *10:51 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: yes dear *10:53 Chase McFly Olive: Good Fletcher takes the wheel as lightning begins to strike Olive hustles everyone into the cabin Olive sees a huge tidal wave and grabs the wheel to save them Things get crazy Olive and Fletcher are repelled into the cabin The wheel spins circles All of a sudden, Oliver wakes up. Oliver: What happened? Kaz! Kaz!' (jumps out of ship) Kaz, the Skoliver's been beached! It's full of holes! (They are on an island) *10:55 Superbionic 2009 Oliver I was driving *10:55 Chase McFly No you weren't Kaz Look Do you see, we have been beached We are on an island We could be millions of miles off course *10:56 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: No Kaz was alseep and I was driving *10:57 Chase McFly Kaz: Oliver, why are you overboard? (jumps off ship) Oliver: What the heck, this is sand? Kaz *10:58 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: we must be on an Island *10:58 Chase McFly Kaz. No duh. Will we ever get home? Let's wake up the others What do we do first *10:59 Superbionic 2009 ok *11:01 Chase McFly (The others wake up) Chase: Is this an island? Will I never get to college? *11:02 Superbionic 2009 Olive: me to and I will miss meeting the baby *11:03 Chase McFly Skylar: We'll never see little Scarlett! Yes, we are calling her Scarlett. Category:Blog posts